Unspoken
by ScifiSOS
Summary: I’m sorry everything had to remain unspoken.' WARNING: this is not a happy story. slash, abuse, mentions of rape, and character death! Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me.


_**Title: Unspoken**_

_**This is not a happy one-shot. It is unedited. If any mistakes are found and you review please point them out to me so I can edit them.**_

**_okay i'm writing some explainations on the bottom. i'm not bashing this reviewer or anything but I thought maybe I explained it would make sense. And I know Draco seems OOC sue me XD. I'm glad the two reviewers enjoyed the story._**

_**---**_

_You know…There are a lot of things we don't get to say._

_Simple things. Important things. _

_Sometimes…those things are just…too hard to understand. Or sometimes it's too hard…to accept them._

_We face trials..._

_And we face inner struggles…_

_But even after those difficult times…the possibility on accepting and understanding these…things…are just too low…at least…for me…_

_I couldn't say it._

_Three little words – three simple words – I just couldn't say them. It was just so hard to let it past these lips. I always have disclosed my heart and when I wanted to open it up. I just couldn't. I didn't want to be rejected again. So why…_

_Why can't I tell him that I…_

_--_

A pale face was sleeping soundly. His face and naked skin being caressed by the sunlight entering in his window, his long hair scattered on the bed was lightened, while his right hand hanged off the edge of his bed. He turned over, twisting his hair and gently pulling on it, and a long scar ran across his back. Its pink outline bumped up from his skin slightly and contrasted a bit from that skin.

A soft moan forced its way through those lips. His eyebrows furrowed and his left hand clenched his bed sheet. A bead of sweat dropped from his forehead to his crimson silk pillow sheet cover. His body twitched and underneath it a stain was already forming. His eyelids slowly started to open those long blond eyelashes complimenting his sleepy silver pools. They started to lower again but then picked itself up while the man turned onto his back once again. He groaned at the sunlight letting a soft whimper out.

"Again…" his delectable voice whispered huskily. "Another dream of him again!" he said a little louder yelling out to that oh-so-empty room. The man sat up and ran a slim finger up his stomach. He took his come and brought it up in his sight.

"He was touching me…he was…making love to me." The blond let out a distressed sigh. "If only – just if only it was real this once."

He jumped when he heard the phone ringing from his living room. He got up from his bed, avoiding the stain on his sheet, and opened his door. He walked across his bedroom and to his dresser and began going through his clothes.

The phone rang three times before a beep was heard. "Hello you reached Draco Malfoy and Cain Welder– We are not in right now-" Draco snorted at the crack in his voice and the foreign moan heard on the machine. "Or just busy so please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you."

Draco took out his chosen clothes for the day and walked into the bathroom connected to his room. He placed his clothes on a black marble counter and walked into his white tiled shower. He turned closed the glass door before turning the 'H' knob to the right. He let the water spray onto his body effectively getting rid of the come.

Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater who went to Azkaban for two years, after that he moved into muggle world (to be more detailed it was La Puente, California) to avoid media attention (. Rita Skeeter). The only time he was sighted back in the Wizardly World was to see the burial of his parents. He lived in a nice house with a squib man named Cain Welder. His life so far was…satisfying but it was never what he wanted. You see, Cain let Draco stay free – money wise. He could do whatever he want during the day – unless Cain and his 'friends' stay over. Then Draco had to – well- how about we stay on the good for now?

Draco Malfoy was at a good age of twenty-seven. His face had become more elegant and sharp. His body was fit since his free time consists of exercising and slightly different activities. He avoided wrinkles thanks to good old magic and his hair had grown to the back of his knees but that was only because people liked to…tug on it.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stood there for a good few minutes. Looking at his reflection all he saw was dirt. Dirt that didn't belong anywhere except Hell. Draco scowled at his reflection. Oh how he wished for cleansing. How, one day if possible, someone would come and clean him from every single mistake. He lifted up his forearm and let his eyes drift down. That mark – that stupid mark! That mistake, that horror, that cage! His reminder of what he did and how stupid he was. The proof – that he was indeed dirt.

He growled softly before whispering 'Accio Wand' and catching it in mid-air before it hit him. He used it to dry himself and his hair tied back by a silver ribbon. His shirt opening so you see that beautiful soft chest just tempting you to go ahead and touch. His pants hugging his body and bringing out his bum just telling you that he's good to fuck. The way a strand of hair leaned on his shoulder was just enough to want to reach out and to put it in your hand – begging you to kiss it ever so softly.

He let out a sigh before walking out again. He went into the wide spaced living room and walked up to the small square shaped table. He hovered over the telephone. Oh how Draco hated it. He pressed his finger down on the play button and sat on a white couch slouching a bit.

"Hello lovely-" Draco sighed and wished Cain would just give him a break. "I'm bringing some friends this evening. I hope you can socialize and have some fun_._ Try to be nice dearie." Draco scoffed. "Anyways I have to go! Make sure to eat before around…four o' clock. Alright – see you later lovely."

Draco felt a vile feeling coming up from his stomach. He let his hand rub his stomach as if it would sooth the feeling. "I should eat…I guess…"

Draco flopped onto his side on the couch a soft pssssh sound coming from the cushion. Vivid emerald eyes replayed in his mind. His dream…that wonderful false hope…hope that maybe that man would come and find him. Draco closed his eyes hearing that voice.

'_Nnnggh…Draco…Draco…Merlin you're so fucking tight!...ugggh I- I'm coming! Come with me love…' _The man's voice had been low, hot, and loving. That man who he desired. The light that he so desperately wanted, the unattainable Savoir of the Wizardly World.

Harry Potter.

How that name sent a shiver through his spine…

Harry Potter.

The name that made him tremble uncontrollably…

Harry Potter.

…the name of the man who rejected him twice.

The first time was in his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were just eleven year old boys who knew nothing but prejudice.

The second time in seventh year…

The second time was when Draco accidentally let three…little words slip through his lips. Accidently said those three words while Harry had his collar in one hand and a fist for the other. That seventeen year old boy had dropped him and let Draco slid to the ground against a stone wall horrified. Draco could still remember the confusion and hate in those eyes. He still remembered the speeding footsteps running away from him.

He opened his eyes and wiped a tear that was falling down his cheek. It's no good to remember the past he thought. It's no good to wish.

'_But its hard not to wish'_ was his inner voice.

He couldn't help but agree with it. He curled up on the couch. He slid his arm out from under his body and checked the time.

It was already past noon. Funny how fast time flies…

Draco let out a sigh and got up and walked across the house. He found the kitchen across the hallways and began looking for food. He was familiar with this house but usually walked in such a haze it makes it hard to remember where all the rooms are. He smiled softly as he thought that this house was nearly like the Malfoy Manor.

He missed his home. He lost all his money and they took his house and demolished it. All those childhood memories gone. All those hugs and kisses. Those fearful scolding's…all memories just gone. No more garden that has been kissed by the heavens. No more walking through a maze of hallways just trying to find his parents. None.

He had lost everything and gained nothing through the years. Unless you count those visitors. Yes, all Draco gained was a good sex life. An amazing one depending on who was brought home.

He found nothing that seemed editable at the moment and decided on a green apple. He ate it slowly wondering if he could find a job. Maybe if he did Cain would stop these stupid visits.

He shook his head and swallowed the small bit of the apple. He knew it wouldn't work. He felt more dependent and needed while strangers held him. Draco chuckled with small humor. He probably was a sex addict by now. If let loose he would dry hump anything within an arm's reach. Hell he wouldn't mind fucking a girl right now. Although having a man fill you was fun, having a woman's heat around you was just as fun…depending.

Draco started eating quickly. He threw the core into the nearby trashcan at the corner of the kitchen before passing the dining room. He slowly made his way back to living room. He laid down on the same couch as before and let his eyes close.

He felt drained from doing absolutely nothing. Then again the night before was amazing. That man fucked him good. Besides three rounds was a lot so he deserved a good nap.

Pretty soon he found himself drifting.

--

"OI! WHAT IS THAT FERRET DOING HERE?!"

Draco jumped awake quickly sitting up on the couch. He blinked before rubbing his eyes.

"Oh you know him?" Cain's rough voice reached his ears. Now just to figure out whom the other was.

"Yeah that slimey git is still around is he?"

Draco put his hand to his sides and raised his eyebrow. Red hair, cotton shirt, baggy jeans – heh – freckles, Draco knew exactly who this was.

"Hello Weasley." Draco said casually. He didn't feel any hate but figured that might have been due to the lack of exposure. Oh how _**tragic **_life was without the little red headed terror to mistreat.

"Malfoy didn't think I'd see you in the muggle world." Another face rang out. Draco froze. His eyes slowly shifted to the right. He scanned the man in front of him. Lightening bolt scar, emerald eyes, muscular face, tan skin, and a radiating sense of goodness? Draco let a fake smirk go onto his face. Why did he have to be here?

"Hello Potter." Was all he said. He inwardly winced at his calm and collective tone when in reality he was fighting against arousal and misery. He hated how Harry's voice had such a power over him.

Cain raised an eyebrow and indicated for Draco to scoot over. So he did. He scooted to the left end of the couch and Cain sat next to him while casually putting an arm over Draco's shoulders. Draco froze and sent a short glare at Cain before letting his Slytherin Mask take over. He crossed his legs and felt as Harry sat on the other end. He was amused when Weasley seemed to scowl and sat on a white chair that was close to Harry's side of the couch.

Slytherin seems to always be on the opposite side huh?

"I guess this wasn't meant to be a friendly reunion."

Ron scoffed. "I wish you told us the name of your friend. Oh well…I shouldn't be so surprised though since we aren't exactly here for pleasantries…"

Draco turned his head and looked towards the two. "What are you here for? Cain wasn't specific in his message apparently." He pinned a glare on Cain.

Cain's arm tightened around his shoulder. "Those two are Auror's. They wish to question me on something I didn't commit. I hope you don't mind and cooperate with them." Draco tried not to wince as Cain's hand gripped his shoulder roughly.

"I will – if you get you're arm off me." Cain immediately complied and let his hand meet with his other, folded neatly on his lap.

Draco held his head high. "What's this case about?"

"Cain is suspected in selling Veela's and Fae's as sex slaves. Most of them were already bonded or bonding with their mates. It is a serious crime."

Draco scoffed. "I haven't seen no Veela's and Fae's in this house." He said.

Ron's face darkened. "Why should we believe you Malfoy? For all we know you could be part of some evil plot you snake."

Draco kept repeating the words 'remain calm' in his head to not strangle the git. "I am here nearly every hour of the day. I don't get out much due to Cain's friends."

Cain sent Draco a hidden glare.

"Who…are these friends?"

Draco answered without blinking. "Clients…of sorts." Ron seemed to open his mouth to comment but Draco quickly cut him off. "And no – not for anyone who came for Veela's or Fae's. They were here for me. It was a way…to pay my rent."

Draco was slightly confused with Harry's reaction. The raven haired man seemed to scowl. Draco just assumed it was disgust because it was him.

"Besides that how would Cain get Veela's or Fae's? He doesn't have the contacts or the wizard money from what I know. His last name is nothing but rubbish and many traders found are not fond on those who supported the Light." Draco glanced at Cain whose hand moved and gripped Draco's knee. "Unless I have been lied to and given a false identity."

Harry shook his head. "No –No you haven't. We just…heard rumors of Cain inviting people over for sexual escapades. I guess…"

Draco finished the sentence. "That would be me. Yes."

Cain got up. "I'll get you two some refreshments. Do you want anything _Draco?" _Draco forced himself not to flinch at the tone. Cain was not a nice person. He was sadistic and liked to inflict pain especially in bed.

"No thank you."

Cain left. The living room remained silent for a minute.

"Why?"

Draco looked at Harry who was still across the couch. He raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why do you…pay your rent like that? Why did you let him convince you?"

Draco shrugged. "I had no money. I couldn't change my galleons into muggle money because all my possessions were stripped from me." Draco looked up at the ceiling leaning back on the couch. "The first month I felt bad and told Cain that I should get a job. Instead he came up with…that solution."

Draco shrugged. "I didn't mind. Even back at Hogwarts my sex life was satisfying and because of magic I didn't have to worry of contracting any diseases."

Ron must have sensed some intense atmosphere because he excused himself to the restroom and randomly walked off in the wrong direction. Draco decided not to comment and let the idiot get lost.

The silence was what Draco considered deadly. He felt like he was suffocating from it and was glad when Harry broke it. "Did he force you?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I do admit Cain's more on the rough side but I never had a problem with BDSM."

Harry stiffened at that. Smoldering emerald eyes traced what seemed like every single inch of Draco. The blond had to force himself not to whimper and tremble under that gaze. "Is there a reason why you're staring?"

"I-"

"Draco can I talk to you for a moment?" Cain said at the entrance to the living room. He placed three cups of tea on the white painted coffee table in front of the couch and headed towards Draco's bedroom.

Draco naturally followed after whispering a small 'excuse me for a second' to Harry. He walked into his bedroom and found himself pulled in roughly. The door closed with a click and Draco could hear the lock turning. He faced Cain. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Cain said shaking his head. Auburn brown hair slightly swaying with the movement. Draco didn't have time to react when he was pushed onto the bed. He gasped allowing Cain's tongue to slither its way into the warm cavern of Draco's mouth. Draco showed immediate submission knowing Cain preferred it. A fake moan was forced and his legs wrapped their way around that thin waist. He felt the bulge pressing against his groin.

Cain broke away, leaving both men panting. "W-what brought this on?" Draco asked.

"A little bit of danger."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Danger? You were just being interrogated! You better not be dragging me into your problems."

Cain sneered. "And what are you going to do about it my little pet?" Cain unbuttoned Draco's jeans and yanked both the fabric and his boxers off in one pull. A semi-erected cock was presenting and Draco could practically see drool coming out of Cain's mouth. "You're nothing but a little whore aren't you? You'd follow me right lovely?" Cain swooped down and the blond couldn't help but cry out as wet heat surrounded his cock. "C-Cain."

The man bobbed his head gently sucking the tip of Draco's cock or letting crooked fingers play with curly blond pubs. The blond whimpered when that heat left him.

"See? You are a little whore. Look how hard you are lovely." Cain said with a somewhat husky voice. "Stay there pet." Draco nodded and couldn't help but notice Cain walking to his wardrobe and bending down to reach the bottom drawer. He sat up. "Wait Cain! I don't think we should-"

"Lay back down." Draco did so. That tone was always a warning for you not to disobey. He let his eyes clothes until he heard his shirt being torn. He opened them again with a glare. "Hey that was my favorite."

Cain chuckled. "I know. Now bring your arms together." Draco did so. He watched as Cain tied his cuffed his wrists. "Good boy. Now spread your legs." Draco followed this order as well. The blond couldn't help the hint of panic as his ankles were tied to and the rope holding tightly onto a separate bed post. He really was dirt. Vulnerable scum that really wants to close his legs now. He felt something press against his mouth and instinctively he opened it. After that he realized a gag had been tied. What was Cain up to?

He felt something huge prod his opening and went wide eyed. He started squirming as it forced its way into his hole. He felt the unwanted tears falling from his eyes. Too big and hurts too much! He could feel the rip and screamed through the gag. The item stopped once it was as far as it could go. A click was heard and Draco let out another cry as vibrations radiated from the device. His squirming increased and he tried to get out of his bounds. His cock stood up proudly but when he felt something beginning to restrict it he opened one eye. A cock ring – fuck something set off Cain's dark side.

Cain chuckled. "Use your magic to move the dildo pet."

Draco whimpered and shook his head. He let out another cry as something hit his ass hard. He finally took note of the pad in Cain's right hand. Not to mention the holes in the pad allowing it to create more…force. He quickly whimpered and let his hand wave as much as he could. His body rocked with the dildo and he arched off the bed when his prostate was hit.

A wet tongue swirled around his nipple and he felt Cain tug roughly on the pink nub. Draco wanted to scream. Too much – it hurt too much but…it felt so fucking good.

He felt Cain's chuckle against his nipple and that only increased his pleasure. Cain stood up straight. "Open both of your eyes." Draco did so letting his eyes set into dark orbs of chocolate brown. "Good. I'll get rid of our quests to have you all to myself." Draco eyes followed Cain as the man placed the paddle on his wardrobe. He followed Cain until he noticed the man was leaving the room. He whimpered. Cain's head turned and once again he met with those brown eyes. Draco failed a glare when Cain smirked. "Have fun pet." The man said before opening the door and closing it behind him.

Draco let out a moan and wiggled his ass trying to find a comfortable spot. He let a sigh out in his mind.

This was going to take a while.

--

Cain sat on the couch and chuckled when Potter's glare increased. "Where's Malfoy?"

"Oh…in his bedroom he is…a bit occupied at the moment." Cain answered with a smirk. He loved leaving his blond in distress. It makes the sex much more heated.

Cain noted the blaze of anger that appeared in those emerald orbs and would ask Draco what his relationship was with this man. He was never fully aware of the wizardly world. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

Draco's bedroom door open and slammed close. Ron ran into the living room his face matching his hair. "What- what the bloody hell was t-that back there?!"

Cain's smirk widened. "As I told Harry, Draco's a bit occupied at the moment."

Harry's eyes wondered to his friend. Cain wanted to shrink back when even he felt the man's magic from where he sat. "You should calm down. It's didn't seem like you two were on friendly terms back there anyways. So you shouldn't care about his wellbeing right now. Besides…aren't you here to question me? I'm sure even I can give some names."

The man didn't calm but Cain didn't worry. Ron glanced at his friend but sat on the chair from before. "Whose names?"

It took an hour to name and list the people. Ron nodded and left after whispering something to Harry. Harry answered and stayed behind. The sound of a crack indicated that Ron finally left the premises.

"…"

"…"

"Is there anything else you needed Mr. Potter or did you want more information? If so I'm afraid I-"

"Cut the crap. Why do you have Draco paying rent like a- a sex toy?"

Cain eyes narrowed. "I believe it is none of your business but if you really must know. He came to me saying he felt bad for staying here for free. I panicked. I didn't want him to leave."

"So you offered sex as rent but why with other people as well?"

Cain gave a sinister smile. "Have you ever really looked at him?"

Harry started with 'of course I have' but Cain cut him off. "I meant looked at him! Have you seen his body as he wreathes beneath you? Have you heard his cry as he releases? How his skin seems to illuminate when the moonlight kisses him?" Cain eyes filled with emotion that had Harry scared for the blond. "He's an angel. A lovely angel – and I don't mind showing that."

"He didn't seem to mind. Then again he might have…learned better." Harry gripped his knee at the look Cain had. He had to find a way to convince the blond to leave. This man wasn't just keeping Draco just for the sex – not with that possessive and obsessed look in his eye.

"Mr. Welder-"

It was quick. Cain had his hands around Harry's neck before the Auror had time to react. He felt his air supply being cut off. "I will warn you Mr. Potter. You better not take my lovely away from me. He is **mine**. If I ever catch you near him I won't hurt you. I will hurt him. I will punish him for even looking you're way." Cain's grip tightened before he let go and backed away. Harry gasped as sweet air filled his lungs again. "You got that you bastard? Stay away from my lovely. If you don't I'll hurt him."

Harry glared. "Who says I will let you? You're not near him right now."

Cain smiled and started walking towards Draco's bedroom. He stepped in front of the door and opened it. He motioned for Harry to come towards the door and out of curiosity he found himself next to Cain. His mouth fell on its own accord as he saw the blond twisting his torso as that dildo pumped out of that sweet ass. He felt a twitch in his pants as a muffled moan could be heard. Then he felt anger. Blood was dripping from the blond. He started to walk towards Draco to free the blond from his bonds but was pushed back. He shivered as Cain's cold gaze caught his eyes. "Touch him and I'll kill you. I'm pretty sure a man like you shouldn't touch my angel. Anyone else but you. Now get out of my house."

Harry wanted to scream and protest. He wanted to release the blond and hold the man in his arms. He just wanted. But logic came in. What if Cain stayed true to his word? Would he harm the blond? Harry stood still for a minute. Maybe he could figure out a way to snatch Draco away without Cain knowing. Nodding to himself, he apparated from the spot.

Cain smiled. He turned towards the blond whose head lifted from hearing the crack at the doorway. Draco was embarrassed that Weasley and Harry had seen him in this situation.

Draco felt fear taking over as Cain's smile grew even more sinister. "Now lovely – let's play."

The man stalked towards him and Draco's muffled scream was as loud as it could get when that dildo was yanked out of him. Draco heard something unbuckling and a zip. He heard cloth falling to the floor. With blood as lubrication Cain sheathed himself into Draco's tight heat with a moan. Draco let tears fall replacing the dry trails from earlier. Black fog began hazing his vision as the pain mixed with pleasure. The last things he heard before letting darkness consume him had full fledged fear back tenfold.

"You are my angel. My angel – don't worry pretty you'll understand soon enough. You won't escape me."

--

Ever since Harry and that damn Weasel came over Cain's sexual drive has been getting worse – not to mention more violent than before. Draco winced as he rubbed alcohol onto a new flesh wound.

Draco knew he would have to get away soon. Recently there have been no visitors and Cain's mumbling has become more…creepy. The man has lost his mind was Draco's brilliant deduction. Draco scoffed when he thought of what Cain has been saying lately. Draco Malfoy didn't belong to anybody but himself. He let out a whimper as his wound began to sting. He shouldn't belong to anybody. If he did he was either mental or in love. This hasn't been possible lately because of his damn feelings for that stupid Potter. Well at least the being in love part. Why – oh – why did he have to fall in love with a straight man?

Draco cursed and put a band aid on his wound. He growled. Cain had broken his wand. Draco hated doing things the muggle way, stupid bastard. He sighed and got up from the toilet seat. He put away everything he had taken out. He was covered in three band aids and had a bandage wrapped around his wrist. Cain had sprained it and since he didn't have anything to heal it he just wrapped it. It wasn't like Draco was a medi-wizard or anything. He began looking for his floo powder in his bedroom. Cain, ugh how he tired of that name, had hidden it from him. After deciding to give up looking in his bedroom he began searching the house. It wasn't until a crack echoed through the hallways he found himself running back to the living room – the safest room to apparate in.

"Malfoy!" a voice yelled out. Draco clutched his stomach trying to catch his breath. He was starting to consider living in a one-story house. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and looked up. He smiled slightly. "Hello Potter."

"Merlin Malfoy what's with all the band-aids?" He felt Harry leading him to the couch where he fell on with no problem. The cushion moved when Harry sat next to him. "Are you alright?"

Draco smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes and breathed. "Thank Merlin you're here. I was about to go crazy."

"What- Why? Did Welder do anything?" Harry asked in a rush. It made Draco's heart pound against his ribcage – it was almost like Harry cared.

"Yeah. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I meant I was going crazy because I had no way of getting out of here." Draco commented carelessly. He shrugged it off though. He opened his eyes and let them wander towards the old Savoir. The man had indeed grown. Can't believe he didn't notice the small wrinkles forming in between the man's eyebrows.

"You had no way of leaving? Why don't you just apparate?"

Draco chuckled. "Well I never took the test for it and I didn't really put it on my 'to-learn' list."

"Oh – well where did you want to go? I don't mind taking you?"

Draco smiled and scooted closer to Harry who looked a little uncomfortable. "Actually you saved me the trouble. I was wondering if you would help me find a job so I can get out of here."

Harry smile grew slowly. "Sure." He got up. "How about you work for me?"

Draco went wide eyed and whispered. "To do what?" He secretly hoped Potter expected a fuck buddy for hire. He'd definitely love to wreath under that man.

"Don't give me that look. I wasn't planning anything like…that. I mean seriously do I look like that type?"

Draco laughed hiding his disappointment. "No – no you don't."

"Good. If I did I'd be going against my beliefs. Are you good at tracking people?"

Draco smiled. Tracking people would still be his favorite hobby. "Why yes! I can track people and I always have had a knack for getting information." Draco smile grew and his eyes twinkled with excitement. "It was so fun back at Hogwarts! Pansy was always able to get us supplies and I swear that witch carries a book of survival skills with her. Blaise was always the one to trick and manipulate. And I was the gossiper. I can receive and give information. Not to mention bending the truth is fun."

Harry blinked a couple of times before bursting out in laughter. Never had he seen Draco Malfoy talk to animated. It was like talking to a child with a new toy. He sent a blinding smile to the blond who decided on not flinching back.

"Why don't you-"

"DRACO! Where are you?"

Draco panicked at the sound of Cain's voice. He grabbed Harry's wrist and started moving farther away as Cain's voice grew closer. He pushed the Auror into a closet and pressed a finger to his lips before closing the door. He turned and walked back to the living room placing a perfect calm and bored look on his face.

"Hello Cain. You're back a bit earlier than usual." Draco commented. He felt his heart beat banging against his ribs.

"I came back to visit you. I'll be gone quickly though since I have to get back to work. Cain said walking up to Draco. He wrapped his arms around the blond. "I'm sorry for spraining you're wrist. It doesn't hurt too much right?"

Draco shook his head quickly. He really didn't want to know what would happen if he complained. "No it doesn't."

Draco closed his eyes almost immediately when Cain's lips pressed against his. The man roughly grinded their hips together and Draco couldn't help but let out a whimper. He broke the kiss. "Cain I'm still a bit so-"

Draco felt a burning sensation on his cheek. He looked at Cain wide eyed and couldn't bother to hide his fear.

"Don't speak until I tell you to." Cain commanded. Draco blinked and nodded slowly. He hoped Harry would somehow apparate silently. He really didn't want the Auror to see this.

Cain brought his hand up and motioned Draco to come to him. Draco did slowly. Cain took his chin roughly into his hand and turned his face to the right. "Sorry I hit you lovely but I'm a bit moody today. You understand right?"

Draco nodded remembering the command. Cain smiled. "You learn quickly. That's what I've always liked about you lovely." Cain pushed Draco back and he tripped onto the couch. "Now you'll let me have you right? Do you want me to take you?"

Draco wasn't sure how to answer that. He really was sore from the last time. Cain growled and another slap was contributed to his other cheek.

"Answer me."

"Well I'm sorry I was under the impression I wasn't allowed to speak." Draco said unable to stop himself. He backed away from Cain when the man's expression became murderous.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I'm s-s-sorry."

Draco gasped when Cain's hands lunged for his neck. Not again! Draco's mind screamed at him to run and hide but he couldn't move. Those hands gripped his neck tightly before he could snap out of it and his chest started heaving as if begging for air.

"You will not speak to me like that again. You are nothing but a whore – something lower than dirt. You understand? You will not speak to me with that kind of tone again or I'll treat you for what you are you filthy little slut."

Draco felt a hurtful pang at his chest. He couldn't tell if it was from the lack of oxygen or from what Cain said. His hands gripped onto Cain's wrists and tried to pull them off but it only caused the man to tighten his hold.

"STUPEFY!" a voice yelled out.

Cain let go of Draco and jumped over and behind the couch. Draco felt his body fall back onto the couch and he gasped in air.

"Draco, come here!" Harry yelled but Cain was out and behind the couch in no time – with a gun pointing towards Harry. Draco yelled out when the trigger was being pulled. As fast as he could, with only Harry in mind, he pushed the gun upwards as a loud bang rang in his ears. He then was face to face with the gun pointing in between his eyes. His breath was shaky because of everything that was happening.

"You better get out of here Harry Potter or the blond dies."

Harry face contorted with fear and anger. Anger because he wasn't able to get out of this situation without someone dead. Something that should have stopped a long time ago. He put his wand in his pocket and raised his hands up.

"Leave. NOW!" Cain yelled.

Harry scowled. He looked at the blond and felt guilt. He looked at the gun and sighed. He nodded and apparated straight away.

Draco felt relief overwhelm him. It was gone in a second as the end of the gun connected to his head.

"You're going to hurt, angel. I hate hurting you but you're going to hurt. I warned him. I warned him to not come near you."

Draco tried crawling away but screamed when a bullet penetrated his leg. His silver eyes laced with fear looked up at Cain's. Cain smile scared him further.

"You're going to pay."

--

--

Time Skip: 1 year

--

--

Harry sighed. He ran a hand through his raven hair and looked at the map. He had gone back. He had gone back a month later and found them both gone. After all the proof he gathered and after finding out that Cain really did sell Veela's and Fae's they were gone.

His mind was filled with regret for leaving the blond behind since then. He let out another sigh. They searched for a long time but still…

Nothing. It was like they had covered up their traces.

He jumped when a name called out from his fireplace. He pushed his chair back and got up walking to his small living room.

He really hoped Draco was alright.

"Harry we finally got something." A familiar voice said through the fire. Harry walked faster and kneeled in front of it.

"You did?"

"Yes, someone used Cain's muggle credit card recently and magic was sensed over ten hours ago! It traced back to England. Harry they were near us the whole time!" Ron's voice yelled out in frustration. Harry felt it too. He narrowed his eyes. "Move back I'm coming over."

Ron fire face was gone and Harry came stumbling into the Weasley's fire place in no time. He turned towards Ron. "Where?"

They immediately left. They took some extra Auror's with them. The muggle house they stood in front of looked empty. Ron gripped Harry's shoulder before the raven could go in.

"I need you to brace yourself though."

Harry nodded and quickly tugged his way out of the grip.

"I'm serious Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped in the house. He felt a horrible stench, a stench he recognized and immediately began looking for the blond.

This house smelled like death. He walked up the stairs and saw room door open. Out of caution he walked towards it and gasped when he looked into it. He pushed the door wide open.

No…

Harry's feet unconsciously moved on their own. He kneeled and took the body in his arms. "Draco…" He winced as his knee got cut by a shattered glass cup but he ignored it as he held the blond.

"Draco…" He looked into the blond's eyes. They were vacant. He refused to believe this. He brought the blond closer and cradled the body. When his forehead rested on the blonde's cheek the cold skin disagreed with his denial.

Realization hurt him like a bitch. Draco was dead. He had walked away and let the blond be sentenced to death.

"Harry…" Ron's voice whispered. A shuffle of clothing could be heard. "He had this in his pocket. It was addressed to you. It's a memory. A small letter was with it. I didn't read it." Harry heard a small cling. "It's on the dresser. Come out when you're ready."

Harry nodded but he felt numb. He was unsure why it hurt so much. He turned his head.

The body of Cain – the bastard looked like he died in his sleep. Harry let out a growl and lifted Draco up and put him onto a blood stained bed. He winced at the blood but just fixed the blond's hair before walking to the body of Cain. He kicked the dead weight. "You son of a bitch…" he whispered. His magic flared and the room began shaking. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Harry yelled harder. He lost all of his Auror training in an instance and kicked the body harder and sent it face down to the floor. Harry felt the tears slip their way down his cheek and didn't bother wiping it. The bastard couldn't fight back – he couldn't because he was fucking dead!

Harry's vision became blurry even with his glass. He kicked the body one more time before going back to Draco's.

_--Flashback—_

"_Harry what happened to you!?" Hermione screeched once he entered through the portrait. He put his hand up and walked over to the couch. He plopped himself down on it like he had the burden of a thousand men. _

_Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Harry?" She said. Her voice sounded so caring Harry couldn't help but give a small smile._

"_Malfoy said he loves me."_

_Hermione was quiet. "I knew it." She whispered._

"_What?" Harry said forcing his shoulder away from her hand. He pinned her with a glare. _

"_Harry it was so obvious this year. He always looked at you! I'm surprise you didn't notice."_

"_Well I don't usually expect my enemy over the last seven years to stare at me all lovey dovey Hermione! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_It was his feelings. I can't voice them for him."_

"_But you knew Hermione! I would like some warning."_

"_You and Ron would have teased him!"_

"_What do you know?! Maybe I would have just avoided him!"_

"_And what? Hurt him some more?! He's already in pain from insulting you all the time!"_

"_Why does he do it then?! HUH?! IF HE LOVES ME WHY DIDN'T HE JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"_

"_BECAUSE OF YOUR REACTION NOW!"_

_The two stopped and took a deep breath. They were glaring at each other. _

"_You know what. I don't have to listen to you take his side." Harry whispered before walking past her._

"_HE LOVES YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU AT LEAST OWE HIM A PROPER REJECTION!"_

_He ignored her._

_The next day they forgot all about the argument._

_--Flashback end--_

Harry looked at the blonde. His face looks so serene. He placed his hand over those eyes and closed them slowly.

"I'm sorry. It seems you are another life I couldn't save…"

Harry turned, took the vile and note from the dresser, nodded to the other Auror's, and apparated home.

--

_Draco looked into the mirror and smiled. His face was covered in scratched and his whole right arm was bruised. "Hey – yeah this is weird but I thought it couldn't hurt to try this."_

_Draco's reflection shifted. "If you're seeing this now you probably found out I'm dead Harry." Draco coughed and laughed a little. "I wanted to let you know it's not you're fault. I was relieved when you left."_

_Draco looked down at the dresser. "You know it's silly that I'm giving you my memory and a note at the same time." He licked his lips. "I…Merlin Harry…I don't know what to say now. The speech I've practice is not coming out the way I want it."_

_He remained silent for a while before speaking up again. "Cain is leading the Veela and Fae trading. I'm sure you'll figure it out by the time you find me. I was able to buy a wand and…other items secretly. I sent out a spell so they could track us down and I…I'm going to put poison in his- our…drink." Draco let out a sob. He looked at the mirror and tears were sliding down his face. "I'm going to die Harry. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep surviving everyday just to have Cain come home. He hurts me, beats me, and rapes me. I can't keep living like that. Please understand that. Please understand I am about to kill a man. Something I wasn't able to do a long time ago…"_

_Draco cleared his throat and wiped away his tears. "Back then I knew you were in the tower with us. It was like I could feel you there. It was another reason why I found it so hard to kill that old coot." Draco said with a fond smile. "I was scared. I'm still scared. I'm going to die in less than two hours and I'm scared. I…Harry I…I want my body buried next to my parents. Please? It would make me feel very at peace." Draco eyes dimmed with sadness. _

"_Draco." A voice cooed out from another room. Draco's face panicked immediately and the memory ended with a kiss to the mirror. "That was for you." He whispered before everything faded out._

_--_

Harry pulled out the note and opened it. His body trembled as he backed away and hit the wall. He slid down the floor and stared at the cursive writing. A sob escaped through his throat.

"_**I still love you.**_

_**-With all my heart,**_

_**Draco Malfoy"**_

--

_I couldn't say it out loud if I wanted too. So I had written it down as my final goodbye._

_I'm sorry everything had to remain __**unspoken.**_

**_----_**

**_EXPLAINATIONS: (no reviewer bashing just explainations)_**

**_1. Why doesn't Harry fall in love at the end?_**

**_As the second reviewer said (sorry the name is long XD) it adds more to the tragedy._**

**_2. Why does Draco poison himself as well?_**

**_No one pointed this out but I will. In the beginning he called himself scum trash whatever I put up there. Also Cain calls him a whore/beats/rapes him. you get the idea. He already felt bad but with even more baggage to add onto him his slytherin/malfoy pride is downhill. _**

**_3. Does Harry have any feelings for Draco? _**

**_I hinted it but I wanted to throw readers off._**

**_4. Why did Hermione and Harry forget the argument?_**

**_Second reviewer said that it wasn't something you would forget about. You know you get in fights with your friends and such? Then you forgive each other. Harry didn't want to talk about it and Hermione wasn't going to say anything. So instead of putting ignoring i put forgot. Notice how the memory occurs much later in the story. If I had put it when Harry visited I would most likely have made this a happier ending._**

**_5. Why didn't the Auror's discover the bodies sooner?_**

**_Police work slow. Auror's can be just the same. I know their not all like that but sometimes when you're in a hurry you get caught up in other problems so they weren't able to get their immediatly to save Draco or something._**

**_6. Draco is too OOC._**

**_lol Fanfiction. I understand that he is OOC near the middle. This is because being beatened or roughly taken does do damage and what Cain says kind of stings for Draco. Also I figured Slytherin's follow to survive. They listen to survive. They do have snarky comebacks and shit but I made Cain a violent person. Cain likes to be in control - DRaco knows that. If he didn't he'd be a lot more hurt in the beginning. _**

**_Thanks so far to the two reviewers. and second reviewr (as i said ur name is too long XD) i understand you're draco fangirl things. I mostly write as Draco the first main character. If anyone wants anything explained like anything else you can tell me and I will add onto this list. _**


End file.
